cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
009 (Super Galaxy)
Joe Shimamura, also known as 009, is the title character and leader of the nine protagonists in the 1980 animated film Cyborg 009 The Movie: Legend of the Super Galaxy. Appearance For the first time in an animated incarnation, Joe is depicted as a brunet, with windswept dark brown hair that covers one of his eyes. As with other variations of the character, he is of average height and a slightly-athletic build, and has thick eyebrows and brown eyes. In battle, he wears the usual double-breasted red 00 uniform, with black contrast bands beneath its padded shoulders, a black belt, and tall black boots. The scarf and suit buttons differ in their shades of yellow, with the scarf being much lighter. Otherwise, the uniform remains relatively identical to its manga appearance. When not in uniform, Joe wears a white jacket and black pants, along with a red turtleneck and white shoes. He is also seen wearing the Gilmore Labs jumpsuit in one portion of the film. Personality In keeping with his general iconic personality, Joe is a sensitive and troubled young man, but is responsible and acts as the cyborgs' field leader. However, his secretive nature is commented upon by Francoise, who states that she cannot tell what's on his mind. He attempts to dissuade her from going on the trip to space, telling her that she's meant for beautiful things like dancing and a normal life, not wishing her to die. This is deferred by Francoise's insistence on going, and a flashback or metaphorical imagery shows her having once grown frustrated and slapped Joe for being a "coward". Like his manga incarnation, he is receptive to women in need. He desires to help Princess Tamara of the planet Fantarion, though he becomes flustered and confused when she wants him to stay with her on her planet, before refusing due to his duty to his team (as well as Francoise). Tellingly, when asked of why he didn't bother to wish for Princess Tamara's resurrection, he can only respond "I don't know", though it is hinted this is due to his feelings for Francoise and his team being much stronger, and he indirectly asks her out, allowing them to pursue their relationship further. He is unwilling to let Albert stay behind to sacrifice himself at Zoa's base, but has no choice but to let him. This drives his desire to avenge him, and those who had died due to Zoa. Abilities Though he is described as having an Accelerator, the actual film does not give him the opportunity to use it. He is instead depicted with general fighting moves and using his Super Gun to blast enemies. While in the Vortex, he temporarily took on its power, causing his subconscious desires to became reality, such as Zoa being destroyed and the team being able to return safely. This also had other effects that were a shock to the team when they got back to Earth. History Notes *It is uncertain why the Accelerator was not depicted in the film, though the compromises made to include more sci-fi elements and motifs that would appeal to Westerners may have resulted in the ability being forgotten and left out. Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs